Titans Kindergarten:New Student OMAKE: Parker's Typical Morning
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Hey everybody another story of my New OMAKE series! again I have been given permission by InspectorOfFluff to make omakes of his series Titans Kindergarten, so if you're a fan of his please read and review! Today...was a typical morning for Parker...


**Hey everybody!**

**You didn't ask for it so here it is!**

**The second installment of Rhett's OMAKES!**

**Keoni: ummm I don t'ink it works that way…..**

***shakes hand* pay no attention to the disillusioned chibi!**

**Anyways here is another one based off of my friend InspectorofFluffs Titans Kindergarten New Student!**

**Which I do NOT own…..even if I asked the *censored*-**

**Keoni looked on wide eyed: Rhett! You know children are reading this!**

***sheepish grin as I scratch my cheek***

**Right…..anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Titans Kindergarten or Teen Titans; I have been given special permission by the fanfiction writer InspectorOfFluff to write OMAKES of his series and have yet to hear back from DC legal for my form sent for ownership of Teen Titans**

**Now on with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Parker grinned as he kindly asked his best friend since twenty-three minutes old if he could borrow his Jeep Wagoner- read: he hastily used his near non-existent ninja skills to break into Zeek's house and hastily wrote a note explaining he needed his car for his street cred; which meant he ran out of gas and needed to get to his polka lesson,- and strode out the door calmly…..

Meaning he ran gleefully out the door like a madman before his friend could finish his shower and find his car was missing.

Parker grinned as he drove searching through the brunette's CD collection stopping his search as he came upon an album bearing his best friends face in eye liner….lots of eyeliner and pants that seemed to be trying to eat the small teen…..and seemed to be winning in that battle with the title 'Zakiasu's Number One Hit Hello.'

'_hmmmm well this seems like good blackmail mater- I mean…..an interesting development'_ the giant smiled widely; joyfully tearing open the case-remembering to covertly pocket the photograph of his friend as a Korean popstar- as he popped the disc into the player and waited for the magic to happen.

_eereol ddaereul bomyeon na origineun hangabwa nun ape dugodo ojji hal jul molla!_

Parker hummed along, tapping his finger against the stirring wheel as he listened to it. It was actually pretty good! He was SO downloading this to mess with Zeek by playing it everytime he and the mousy brunette hung out cough….totally not because he liked it…cough

So blissful was he in his recent discovery and potential blackmail of his bestie that the giant almost missed the arrival of his arch-nemesis.

The violette scowled.

Damn! How did he recognize him? He didn't even take his truck to prevent this!

But alas it was all for naught as his cursed enemy sat on its rump, black tail swishing to and fro lazily as if challenging him.

Yes, Parker's arch-nemesis was a black cat. What, you thought it'd be an actual human? HAH! This is PARKER we're talking about here! What fanfiction series have YOU been reading?

"Move you **CENSORED** fleabag!" The teen growled honking the car horn.

If cats could smirk Parker would have sworn this cat was, as if mocking him with his oh so better than thou attitude as the violette scowled ready to drive past it before remembering this particular cat had powers of bad luck that would even make Jinx jealous.

Last time he and his rival had battled it had ended up with Zeek having to remove the hex on him-it was also the day that Barbara Gordon had turned him down for eighth grade formal….shaking his head; purple locks whipping back and forth as he was NOT crying…he just got dust in his eyes…sniff….after all his Zeek was only a neat freak and he held his head high. He was NOT going to let some stupid, two bit pussycat get the best of him! Nodding to himself in resolve, Parker turned the car around not noticing the devious felines' knowing smirk as it mentally chalked up another point against his giant nemesis.

Good mood slightly dampened, the violette shook his head as his grin came back in place.

It was all good! He would get to see Zeek's kindergartener's tomorrow and he found out where his best friend had hidden all the Swedish fish, and he was going to dye his hair later today- he was thinking maybe a bleach blonde these next two weeks- and he'd get to have burgers with his best friend for lunch and he still had his Polka Lesson to look forward to and-

His red eyes widened, Crap! His Polka Lesson! He was so into his battle of wills against his cursed rival that he forgot! Growling under his breath, the teen went to turn when he noticed an elderly woman looking both ways as she waited to cross one of the busiest intersections in Jump City.

Parker was at a cross-roads

To assist the elderly woman or not to assist the elderly woman…oh what was he saying? He was a hero (in training)! He already knew the answer!

Smiling as he pulled over, Parker stepped out of Zeek's Jeep and smiled kindly at the lady. "Good Morning Ma'am! My name is Parker and I was hoping to help you across the intersection" he bowed politely trying his best to remember all of the etiquette the brunette had tried to drill in his dyed head.

The senior citizen looked slightly taken aback at the enigma of a teen who was at least three times the size of her and had wild purple hair and red eyes, but seeing as he meant no harm she smiled and nodded.

"That'd be nice thank you young man"

Smiling back, glad she atleast didn't smack him upside the head like his own gran-gran he very carefully tucked the woman's arm into his own as he looked both ways-his momma had instilled the utmost importance of this rule lest he be hit by a frying pan- and began to escort the elder to the other side making sure that any cars that tried to run the light stopped;

Kind of a perk of having super strength

As they finally crossed the woman thanked him before telling him that she was waiting for her granddaughter to pick her up and she should be there within the next ten minutes or so.

Finding it completely irresponsible to leave the woman to fend for herself Parker had decided to wait with the woman until said granddaughter got there.

"Grandma! Sorry I'm late!" a redhead apologized sheepishly as she pulled up to where the giant and senior citizen had idly chatted making the woman smile at her granddaughter.

"It's quite ok Barbara, besides this nice young man kept me company until you got here"

Smiling, the girl turned to thank the boy when her words died in her throat as she looked at a boy she hadn't thought she'd see.

"P-parker?"

Parker too was rather shocked to say the least when the very girl who he had crushed on back when HE was a toddler at Jump City Kindergarten; the very same girl that had left his heart torn in pieces when she rejected him in front of the whole school after he serenaded her for eighth grade formal; Barbara Gordon…..was standing in front of him.

"You…..got taller" the ginger trailed off sheepishly blushing as she mumbled a quick thanks for keeping her grandmother company as she led her into her Mercedes Benz.

Still in shock, the teen said nothing as he forced back all the heartache the girl had left in him and he shook his head smiling at her shyly.

"ummm sure babs take care" he waved going to head back to Zeek's Jeep.

"Wait!" turning around Parker was stunned as the girl raced up to him and standing on her tip toes leaned up and kissed the boy gently on the cheek a soft blush painting her face as she smiled at him making the already blushing giant blush even more.

"Thanks for taking care of my grandmother she can be a real handful" she laughed before shyly twisting a lock of her scarlet hair

"and um…I know I never told you this and I didn't exactly turn you down on the kindest of terms but….." she smiled softly at him kissing his cheek once more "I really liked that song you sang for me back in eighth grade" she blushed waving as she raced back to her car flashing another smile as she drove off leaving a blushing puddle of Parker in her wake.

Smiling, the teen hummed to himself as he hummed to himself

Wait….Polka….Lesson….CRAP!

**END FLASHBACK**

"Are you seriously telling me that you forgot to get gas!?" an annoyed voice growled out. Purple stilettos clicked against the side walked as they walked towards a car.

Chocolate brown eyes closed in pain. "I am not the one who forgot Lex, this giant loon over here is the one who forgot to put gas in my car after he drove it."

And even after parker started off with a toned down version of his morning yesterday, and even after his friend Lexi had literally zipped his mouth shut he couldn't help but smile as he touched his cheek where a certain redhead had kissed him.

He knew that serenading worked.

**END**

**So what do you guys think? **

**Please Read and Review and also make sure to check out the creator of this series of wonderful fanfiction that has allowed me to make these OMAKES**

**InspectorOfFluff!**

**Thanks again everybody**

**And remember to Review!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
